1. Field
This application relates to a radiographic system that can be moved by an operator using a reduced force and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A radiographic system is designed to obtain an internal image of a human body using X-rays. The radiographic system is used to inspect injuries of an internal part or diseases of the human body that are not easily checked by the external appearance of the human body.
The radiographic system obtains an internal image of the human body by radiating X-rays to a desired region to be photographed (imaged), such as a head part and a chest part of the human body, and by detecting X-rays transmitted through the region.
The radiographic system is provided with an X-ray tube to radiate X-rays to a desired region. The X-ray tube is mounted to be movable to inspect various regions of the human body.
In general, a ceiling type radiographic system is provided with at least one guide rail installed on the ceiling of an inspection room, and a telescoping post frame mounted on the guide rail. The X-ray tube is rotatably installed on a lower end of the telescoping post frame.
In recent years, the ceiling type radiographic system has been provided with an automatic movement mode by installing an actuator on an axis of movement of the ceiling type radiographic system, and as an operator inputs a desired position, the X-ray tube automatically moves to the position input by the operator.
In addition, the radiographic system may have a manual movement mode for the operator to manually move the X-ray tube. A manual operating switch is provided near the X-ray tube, and the operator may manually move the X-ray tube after switching the operation mode from the automatic movement mode to the manual movement mode using the manual operating switch.
Due to the weight of the X-ray tube and the frictional resistance of the moving parts of the radiographic system, the operator needs to apply a large force or torque to the X-ray tube to move the X-ray tube in the manual movement mode. Accordingly, when there is a need for a repetitive movement of the X-ray tube, the operator may experience physical fatigue.